Robotic Brotherhood
by Pauline-Lynxion
Summary: The fanfic will focus on Metal Sonic and Doll Tails' story, the first and original Tails Doll, during their years at Dr. Eggman's service, but sometimes with and sometimes against Sonic and his friends. They will learn to know and help each other towards a common goal: their freedom. The story will follow the video games and comics, so the end is indeterminate. Hope you will lik
1. Everything going fine

The silence of the night reigned over Mobius, it was about 10:00 p.m... However, this day is special, very special for a young boy. It was in a modest house not far from the Great Forest. The lights were still lit.

The young fox cub named Tails was with an old woman - his paternal grandmother, Mirtha Prower. He had left exceptionally his village to live with her for his five years during a few days. Sonic began to miss him but his grandmother told him he will come tomorrow. The boy was eager to see him again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the old woman said. "Wait for me here."

At that moment, she stood up and went towards her room, and a few seconds later, she returned with a large package in her hands.

"It's for you, from your great aunt," she announced, by giving the gift to Tails.

The young fox cub fingered the package; it's limp. He opened it and saw a face similar to his. He jumps slightly before realizing that it's just a doll. He looked at him for several seconds in its expressionless eyes.

"What... What is it, Granny?"

The old woman bent over him.

"Do you like it? This is a life-size doll representing you. It was sewn just for you, for your birthday."

Tails continued to fix the doll before he hugs it hard against his chest. He loved his gift - this is probably his greatest gift.

"I love it! It's so soft. I look forward to show it tomorrow at Sonic!" he said, excitedly.

But it was getting late; it's past 10:00 p.m.. The grandmother told him to go to bed if he wants to be in top form tomorrow. The fox cub obeyed, with the doll in his arms. However, he can't find sleep so, he began talking to the doll, like a living person.

"Hello you. How are you?" he asked.

The doll doesn't say anything. But Tails continued to talk with it.

"I gotta find a name for you! ... Tails Two? No, it's not very pretty... Oh, I know! Doll Tails! It's nice as a name, what do you think?"

The doll still says nothing. The fox cub took its head and made it nod.

"I knew you would like it!", he said, a smile on the lip. "I have many things to tell you, Doll Tails, but really a lot of things you should know!"

Tails began a long monologue intended to the doll where he enunciated his friends, his enemies, his adventures, etc... He spoke for several minutes before he feels the effects of sleep. He yawned and began to rub his eyes.

"... I think it's time to go to bed."

He took the doll and went into the bed. He pressed it hard against himself. And then, before falling asleep, he whispered a few words.

**"... We don't ever leave... Promise...?"**


	2. Until this day

The fox cub fell asleep in his bed, with his doll in his arms. Both smiled, they smiled of happiness, carefree. But they were not out of danger. Someone roamed around the house, a malicious person. He opened the window located above the bed of Tails and took the doll. He gazed it for a few seconds.

"Aww... Victoria well sewn you. You're truer than natural," he said.

He was holding something in his hand; a kind of antenna with a red crystal at its end. And with a jerk, he implanted it in the forehead of the doll. And then, he puts it back into the bed of the fox cub. He went back then.

Several minutes passed... Suddenly, the doll began to move slowly. Its eyes went from inexpressive black to incandescent red; it's alive. He rose and looked around him, then his eyes fell on the sleeping fox cub.

"... Tails..." said the doll, quietly.

He began to gently caress his cheek. He continued to speak quietly.

"... Tails... Tails... Wake up..." he repeated.

The fox cub finally waking up slowly. He thought he had heard a soft and calm voice, such as a mother to her child. But this voice was coming from something else... It came from his doll. Despite this, he's not shocked, both half asleep and reassured at the view of the doll.

"... D... Doll Tails...? Is that you...?" he asked.

The doll nodded and smiled at him, both natural and full of honesty and innocence. The fox cub went back to sleep after returning his smile. The doll was happy to have a so kind boy for owner. Suddenly, a voice began to echoing in his head.

"Capture Tails... Capture the fox cub... That's an order…"

It became louder and resonates horribly in the head of the poor doll. He begged for that stop and suddenly, he froze and his crystal emitted a red intense glow. He stayed stationary for several seconds and his eyes went on Tails.

"Capture Tails... Capture the fox cub... That's an order…" he said, in the air.

He repeated it several times that the voice ordered him to do. During this, he took Tails in his arms and went out the window. He walked through a long path, expressionless, empty of mind... The fox cub was sleeping soundly. The doll borrowed a direction... to a place feared by all...

It was now 11:00 p.m... Mobius was plunged into complete darkness. Only the stars lit up in the night. But it is not shining strong enough... A disastrous night, marked with a black stone for mobians.

Tails was in his dreams... The sky was blue, the sun bright and plains dotted with flowers. He saw his parents, on a hill. He ran in their direction, happy and euphoric. Unfortunately, a hole appeared between the fox cub and his parents. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed him. Desperate, he howled in distress and held out his arms to his parents. In vain...

He woke up abruptly, screaming. It was only a nightmare; he began to subside. But again, he panicked when he realized he was no longer in his bed, but on a seat, abducted.

"W-Where am I! There a-anyone!" he cried.

No answers. Suddenly, a shadow appears, a massive shadow. The fox cub recognized him; it was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Eggman. He had a smile on his lips but it was a mischievous smile. He went up to him and leaned over him.

"So, sleep well?" he asked.

Tails didn't reply, he had no confidence in the doctor. Despite his refusal to answer, he continued to talk to him.

"I know and you know that today is a great day, are not?"

Still nothing. The fox cub was afraid.

"Well today, not just it's your birthday, but also that of my brilliant and triumphant coup d'état!" he said, ambitious.

At this point, Tails was caught with a shudder of fear. He remembered everything Sonic told him about this famous coup d'état. It was folded the day of his birth, only a few hours later. It was also the day where his parents were captured and probably killed... A tear trickled down the cheek of the poor fox cub. The doctor was silent, watching him cry. Then, he took him gently by the chin.

"Don't cry, little one. I didn't intend to make you cry. You want something?" he said, with a reassuring voice.

The fox cub couldn't restrain his tears any longer and began to cry a lot. He whined for a moment before speaking.

"...Mommy... Daddy..." he murmured.

The doctor took Tails with pity. He took his hand.

"Sorry but Mommy and Daddy are no longer there... You know it however."

The fox cub began to cry even more. Eggman didn't know what to do to calm him. Until he found an arrangement.

"Do you want to see your doll?" he asked.

And then, a burst of happiness came in the minds of Tails, but was still in tears. He nodded very energetically. Then, the doctor called the doll. He came into the room and, at the sight of his owner, hugged him.

"Well... I leave you alone... For now." he muttered, as he left the room.

Once the doctor left, the doll untied the fox cub. He dried his tears.

"W-Why you do that...? It's you who I have... taken me here, no...?" he asked, surprised.

The doll stared at him into the eyes, a smile on his lips.

"I want you to be happy. Go away, quick!" he replied.

The fox cub began to run towards the exit, but he turned around and looked at the doll.

"Are you coming, Doll Tails?"

He answered with a negative sign, at his biggest regret.

"I can't ... I can't leave this place. Don't worry, everything will be fine... It will not be farewells, rather goodbyes. I promise you we will end up to meet again. "he said.

The fox cub lowered his ears as a sign of sadness.

"You promise me?" he asked.

The doll nodded and gave him a smile. Tails restored him the smile and leave by running to the outside to go home.

**"Goodbye, Tails..."**


	3. You're too nice

The doll remained motionless, while Tails ran off towards the exit of the base. He was happy and that's what he wanted; the happiness of his owner. He had a smile on his lips, full of sincerity. But that smile wasn't going to last long... He turned around and Dr. Robotnik stood before him, staring with an air of deep anger. The doll was trying to find words to explain his behavior towards the fox cub. But the doctor cut him into his speech.

"Doll Tails... You have been a bad doll..." he said in a very quiet and serious tone.

He began to approach the doll, still calm. Frightened by his current reaction, he recoils the same time as the doctor came to him. He kept trying to find words to explain. Fear had completely soaked him and begged him to stop. Despite that, he still remained so calm.

"You're... unworthy... to be part of my robots!" he cried, letting express his anger and, by a abrupt gesture, snatched from Doll Tails his crystal.

The doll suffocated and lurched. His eyes darkened little by little and he vanishes; the breath of life left his body. The doctor looked at him for a while, the red crystal in hand.

"You're too nice..." he said, calmly. And a wicked smile appeared on his face. "I'll update him."

He took the doll and carried him on his shoulder. He was heading to his lab and, immersed in his ambitions, let out a sinister laugh, that echoed through the base.

Hours passed... This makes hours the doctor is locked in his lab. He was just reprogram the crystal to change the personality of the doll, to make it more cruel and offensive. He lay, lifeless, on the table of "operation". And then, he finally finished.

"Well, Doll Tails, this is the big moment." he announced, ambitious.

He had also prepared a new pair of gloves to match to his new behavior: a pair of gloves with metal claws of sparkles of silver at the fingertips. He put them on the doll. Finally, he grabbed the crystal and grafted it on the antenna. Several seconds later, its eyes regained their reddish glow but it was somewhat different... He raised his head and looked around.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

The look of the doll fell on the one who has given new life. And he smiled, but that smile was very different than he made before... We saw his teeth and he inspired fear. The doctor felt a little threatened and recoiled. The doll stood up on the table. And, furtively, gashed his left arm. He screamed in pain and tried to ran away. But his "creation" barred his way, claws and fangs out, with his crystal emanating an intimidating red glow. Then, he charged on the doctor but this one came in time to dodge. He grabbed a mechanical arm, caught with the arm the doll by the neck and tackled him against the ground. He couldn't move; he was already breathless. The crystal pushed him to use all his energy. He began to subside, while the doctor was groaning in pain; his arm was bleeding badly and the notch was deep. It was a success but the consequences have far exceeded what he imagined.

"... You're... too dangerous... Ouch...!" he said.

The doctor tried to remove the crystal in order to lower his aggressiveness but the doll didn't let him do so; he tried to scratch him but he quickly withdrew his hand. It was too late now. However, there was a solution, but it was cruel... Always with the mechanical arm, the doctor ordered to the doll to move, which he did with still a little resistance.

They went down stairs leading to the basements of the base, deep in the ground. They arrived in corridors with armored doors. The doll felt a shiver; he felt uncomfortable. He scarcely distinguish voices... voices in trouble, which came from behind the doors. They went to the end of the corridor, where there was a lot more armored than the others doors. The doctor entered a code to open it. The room was empty...

"... Henceforth... this is where you will live...!" he said, with an evil grin on his lips.

The doll began to panic. The doctor put on him a straitjacket, although he was biting his left arm to the bone, already bloodied. He groaned even more but he continued. He took steel cables, attached them to the doll and connected them to the corners of the room. He's completely hindered; he can't longer move...

"... Ouch...! I hope that... you will appreciate... to live here...!" he said, holding his left arm.

He closed the armored door behind him. The doll stood motionless, until his former himself resurfaced and is aware of the situation. Ears lowered, he began to cry, but he hadn't tears to shed. He realized that he will live in this room, shackled, away from the world...

**... during 3 years.**


	4. Perfect robot

Years passed... Years have passed since this accident in the laboratory, which has cost to an innocent being an imprisonment for life. This is also many years that Dr. Robotnik devised robots to surpass and eliminate the world's fastest blue hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog. He had built several prototypes such as Silver Sonic or Mecha Sonic. But this time, he created a robot, the perfect opponent for Sonic in every way.

Code Name: Metal Sonic.

"_... Loading... 100%. Charged._"

The robot's eyes lit up. Facing him was his creator. He had time to fix a couple of bolts before a few steps back. He felt a little nervous; he had to remember this terrible accident, 3 years ago.

"_Scan in progress... ... ... Doctor Ivo Robotnik... Creator..._"

The doctor heaved a sigh of relief. The robot was under his control. All the fears he had disappeared on him. To test his intelligence, he asked him several calculations - that he success every time. Finally, he made a complete analysis; his joints and engine worked swimmingly.

"Perfect... You're perfect." he said with a malicious smile on his lips.

The robot looked around to scan the surroundings. Everything was new to him, but he didn't know the curiosity. Besides, he feels no emotions; he was the slave, see the puppet of the doctor. And, as a slave, he must obey the orders of his master. The only problem is that he had no plan in reserve. It was then that he plunged in his thoughts. The robot was still currently scanning the room until his eyes fell on a screen. The doctor looked at him, imagining that he might find an idea of a plan. On the screen, he saw the famous blue hedgehog, running at lightning speed; ie he must surpass and eliminate him. However, he wasn't alone - a pink hedgehog ran after him. Probably an admirer, or even a girlfriend. This is when the doctor had a genius idea. He turned to the robot.

"There is your first mission: capture this hedgehog!" he exclaimed, by pointing his target on the screen. "I'm sure Sonic is very attached to her. You capture her and you will bring her to this specific point."

He gave to the robot the coordinates. Then, he turned to the screen and began to scan Sonic.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog... Target #1... Eliminate... Eliminate!_"

The doctor laughed sinisterly, while the robot went away kidnap the pink hedgehog.

A sunny day, with no clouds: it promised to be a beautiful day. Sonic traveled the hill, exploding in passing several robots. Everything is announcing perfect for the hedgehog, almost... Recently, a pink hedgehog wouldn't stop chasing him. Just to stop for she jumps on him. In addition, he has never met her before...

"Sonic~!" she cried, joyfully, running after him.

The hedgehog, out of nerve, suddenly froze and turned to his admirer.

"Listen, I'm starting to get fed up. I'd like to be alone." he said, keeping his anger.

The pink hedgehog felt a little embarrassed. She even began to blush.

"I... I'm sorry... I would not you to get mad..." she confessed, in a timid voice.

Sonic sighed heavily, ears lowered. He lifted his head; she was much younger than him and had an angelic face. The blue hedgehog felt obliged to talk to her on a more friendly tone.

"Okay, I forgive you. What's your name?" he asked.

The hedgehog blushed even more.

"M- My name...? ... Well M- My name is Rosy..." she replied.

Sonic smiled; she had bad taste in clothes but she was charming. Suddenly, a noise came from behind the bushes. The blue hedgehog went toward the sound. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No animals, no people. He turned around. Rosy was gone! He heard a scream afar.

"SONIC! HELP ME!" she screamed, panicked.

A robot took her on his shoulder and fled. The blue hedgehog tried to catch him. In vain... He was very confused and surprised; he ran faster than him! Faster than the fastest person on the planet. He had only the time to observe the features of the body of the kidnapper. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Another doppelganger of me? No, impossible... He's too fast...!"

He finally started off to free this Rosy and learn more about this robot who manages to match his speed. He was determined to discover...

… **who he was.**


	5. The legendary race

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU EVIL UGLY!"

The pink hedgehog had shouted and insulted Metal Sonic during their travel to the place where the doctor had made an appointment. After traveling for miles and miles, he finally arrived at destination: Stardust Speedway. Once arrived, the robot tethered his hostage on a pole.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" she yelled, trying to give some kicks to the kidnapper.

The robot remained jaded towards the pink hedgehog. The doctor came to have the report of his beloved slave. He congratulated him, while the prisoner was trying to come off.

"Good job, Metal Sonic." he said, grinning. He turned to his hostage. "So you're the girlfriend of Sonic, huh?"

The pink hedgehog was both playful and confused.

"Me, Sonic's girlfriend?... You... You really think so...?"

The doctor then realized she wasn't. He asked her if she was really his girlfriend, but she made a negative sign with the head. He turned to the robot and looked with contempt but his slave remained neutral, because he feels neither anger nor sadness. It was useless; he heaved a deep sigh.

"Well, I still have to brake a little our guest. I go: you can stay with her a bit. And then, go at the start of the race."

He flew in his flying machine. The pink hedgehog was even more confusing than she had been.

"At the start of the race? But which race?" she said, turning towards the robot.

He didn't answer. However, he began to scan the face of his prisoner. He asked her name, what she wasn't long answering, shy because of his resemblance with the blue hedgehog. He contemplated her body without the slightest change in mood. She stared at him, helplessly. Suddenly, the robot looked down, turned around and left.

"Hey! Wait! Y-You will not leave me alone, eh?" she cried.

Too late, he was already gone. The pink hedgehog was now alone... while waiting for her hero to come save her.

Sonic traveled several places at different times to destroy the robot generators and be able to find this pink hedgehog who had been captured by the robot with his effigy. His journey stopped at Stardust Speedway. The kidnapper was there but without his hostage. The doctor arrived thereafter. He started laughing.

"There you are for your very last race, Sonic. The one that will cost your life!" he said, cheerful at the idea of the deadly defeat of the blue hedgehog. He began to chuckle. "I hope you're not too tired."

He ends up laughing. The hedgehog looked at him without saying a word, seething with rage.

"Haha! Very funny! We see that this isn't you who has crossed times and places." he said, fixing his nemesis with eyes full of anger. "Well, let's finish this with this race! Come on, I'm waiting for you!"

The doctor stopped laughing and began to wag his finger as a sign of negation; the robot did the same, which further annoyed the hedgehog.

"Oh no, I don't intend to race with you. It's with my new robot - Metal Sonic - that you gonna do the race of your life!"

The heart of the blue hedgehog sank and a doubt came to torment his mind: he has already had a glimpse of the speed of this doppelganger and it's much bigger than his. He wondered if he would actually win...

"And that's not all. To add a little spice to the race, if you don't run enough fast, a deadly laser will take care of you." he said, before start laughing again.

The spines of the hedgehog bristled immediately; a cold sweat ran down his whole body. Not only his new rival is faster than him but he had a chance to be killed! He ends up hesitate between renounce, save his life but with the shame on him or accept, save Rosy but with a chance of being killed. He still hesitated a moment before giving a reply, after releasing a sigh.

"I agreed to take on this race!" he said.

A smile on the doctor's face, he flew up and positioned himself behind the two runners. They prepared to start. The robot began to count to edge.

"_3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Go!_"

The two hedgehogs went on top speed, with the doctor behind them, trying to eliminate the organic one with his deadly laser. They traveled the first miles without any problems. However, the robot began to exceed Sonic by several yards; at this time, he was taken under a great stress. Would he be able to surpass him and even surpass himself? Unfortunately, fatigue was felt, once arrived to three-quarters of the course. The doctor was pleased at the idea of be able to eliminate his old enemy by his own hands. But hope is offered to the blue hedgehog when he saw another passage in height, much easier. He took it; it was the best choice because he managed to exceed Metal Sonic, collecting all the energy he had left in the depths of his being. He saw the end point of the race and crossed it before collapsing on the floor, completely exhausted, out of breath, heart pounding in racing.

"I... I managed..." he blew, a smile on his lips.

The robot still remained neither hot nor cold, despite the defeat that he just inflicted. The doctor, meanwhile, had plunged into the greatest confusion and misunderstanding.

"No... It's impossible..." he murmured, as if it's to himself.

And accidentally, his deadly laser touched his own robot, which was literally damaged and decommissioned. The hedgehog was attending at this accident; well done for this robot - this is what he was thinking. After recovering a bit, he rose and went to face his nemesis.

"Well... Looks like your beloved robot is good for the breakage...!" he said, despite his fatigue.

The doctor regained consciousness and replied.

"You had just been lucky! Otherwise, Metal Sonic could easily have surpassed you!" he protested. "You will not pay anything for waiting!"

The blue hedgehog began to mock him.

"I'd like to see it, egghead! If your clunker is back up and if you really want to, you will have your revenge."

He made a grin before leaving with Rosy in his arms - who kissed him. The doctor posed on the floor and went to examine his damaged robot. His laser has clearly deteriorated him but he was still reparable. However, it would take time. Lots of time. But the sworn enemy of Sonic hadn't said his last word. He raised his head towards the hedgehog, scampering with his admirer, with a wicked smile.

**"Don't worry. You'll see him soon again..."**


End file.
